1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to periodic near field directors (PNFD) for a short-range millimeter wave wireless (M2W2) interconnect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the work described in the cross-referenced related applications set forth above and incorporated by reference herein (application Ser. Nos. 13/377,124, PCT/US2010/038033 and 61/185,946), an on-chip antenna was used for wireless data transmission in short-range communications. However, due to lossy silicon substrates, the radiation efficiency of the on-chip antenna is extremely low, and subsequently, the channel loss across a 5 mm air gap can be as high as 60 dB. This severe channel loss significantly tightens the overall link budget and further increases the difficulty of designing a highly power efficient M2W2 transceiver architecture.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods of wireless data transmission. The present invention satisfies that need.